Späte Erkenntnis
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Garret&Lily: Lily hat Boston und Garret verlassen, und Garret wird langsam bewusst, was er an Lily hatte und was er nun verloren hat. Schließt direkt an 'Reddings Geheimnis, Teil 2' an.


**Späte Erkenntnis  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Das Lied heißt „She´s out of my life", gesungen von dem wundervollen Josh Groban. Der Text gehört mir nicht und ich habe auch keine Ansprüche daran. Die zusätzliche Liedzeile ist aus Benny Goodmans „It had to be you". Gehört mir auch nicht. Nur Garrets Gedanken gehören mir…_ _  
__Spoiler: Staffel 1 „Reddings Geheimnis, Teil 2"  
__Genre: Allgemein, Drama, Songfic  
__Charaktere/Paaring: Garret/Lily  
__Rating: K  
__Inhalt: Lily hat Boston und Garret verlassen, und Garret wird langsam bewusst, was er an Lily hatte und was er nun verloren hat. Schließt direkt an die Folge an.  
__Bemerkung: Als ich das Lied heute Morgen gehört habe, ist sofort dieses kleine Plotbunny geschlüpft und hat mich so lange tyrannisiert, bis ich die Geschichte aufgeschrieben hatte. Ich bedanke mich bei **Mariacharly** fürs Korrekturlesen und bei **Mel** für die hilfreichen Anmerkungen!  
__Wenn es Euch gefällt, dann freue ich mich über Eure Reviews (falls es Euch nicht gefallen hat, dürft Ihr mir trotzdem schreiben…)_

_

* * *

She's out of my life  
She's out of my life _

Garret sah dem Bus lange hinter her. In Gedanken versunken, realisierte er kaum, dass die Rücklichter erst immer kleiner wurden und schließlich verschwanden, als der Bus um eine Ecke bog.

Er war weg. Und sie mit ihm.  
Verschwunden, aus seinem Leben getreten.  
Nicht mehr da.  
Und das vielleicht für immer.

_And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die_

Er wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Sollte er sich freuen, sich für sie freuen? Freuen, dass sie ihr Leben weiterlebte. Weiterleben konnte.  
Oder doch lieber weinen? Traurig sein? Traurig, weil sie weg war, dass er in ihrem Leben keinen Platz mehr hatte.  
Er wusste es nicht.

_And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life_

Er fühlte sich mit einem Male zu furchtbar leer. Er war verwirrt. Dieses Gefühlschaos ihn ihm drohte ihn zu besiegen.

Es machte ihn fertig, laugte ihn vollkommen aus.

Langsam ging er zurück zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und fuhr zurück zum Institut. In ein Institut, in dem es nie mehr so sein würde wie vorher. In dem etwas fehlen würde.  
Lily.

_It's out of my hands  
It's out of my hands_

Als er das Institut erreichte, den Wagen parkte und mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sie gegangen war. Es lag nicht an ihrem Bruder, der eigene Wege gehen wollte. Es lag nicht an ihrer Mutter, die ihre Hilfe brauchte oder daran, dass Lily die Stadt einfach nur verlassen wollte.

Nein, es war seine Schuld. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war und noch hätte sein können, hatte er sie alleine gelassen.

Alleine gelassen, weil er nicht anders konnte.  
Alleine gelassen, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich anders hätte verhalten sollen. Wie er sich besser hätte verhalten sollen. Wie er ... Nein!

Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe deswegen, aber er konnte es nicht ändern.  
Nicht mehr…  
Es war zu spät.

_To think for two years she was here  
And I took her for granted I was so cavalier_

Auf dem Weg in sein Büro wurde er immer langsamer und nachdenklicher. Er selber bemerkte nicht, dass er sich anders verhielt, doch die Kollegen und Mitarbeiter warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu und tuschelten. Es war ihm egal.

Er erreichte die Tür zu Lilys altem Büro. Wie in Trance, ohne dass er es hätte beeinflussen können, trat er ein.

Er ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, strich mit der Hand über die Lehne des Stuhles, in dem sie immer gesessen und ihn jedes Mal freundlich, immer gut gelaunt begrüßt hatte. Sie war das Licht in dieser Schattenwelt. Der Hoffnungsschimmer in einer Welt der Toten.  
Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, lehnte sich zurück und sah sich um. Er fragte sich, wie man hier, in dieser sterilen, kalten Umgebung arbeiten konnte. Eigentlich unvorstellbar. Für ihn…  
Sie hatte es gekonnt, hatte sich nie beschwert.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Akte, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er erkannte ihre Handschrift, meinte, Lily vor sich zu sehen, wie sie diese Notiz schrieb, glaubte, den Geruch ihres Parfüms zu riechen.

_Now__ the way that it stands  
She's out of my hands_

Er drehte die Akte auf den Kopf, stand abrupt auf und verließ den Raum. Keine Sekunde länger konnte er mehr in diesem Raum bleiben. Nicht, wenn sie nicht da war. Nicht, wenn die Erinnerung an sie, ihre Anwesenheit so allgegenwärtig war. Allgegenwärtig aber... Vergangenheit.

Sie war weg. Er hatte sie ziehen lassen müssen. Und es lag nicht an ihm, ob sie jemals wiederkam.

_So I've le__arned__ that love's not possession  
__And I've learned that love won't wait _

Es war seine Schuld, dass sie weg war. Er alleine trug die Verantwortung dafür. Er und sein verdammtes Verhalten ihr gegenüber.  
Warum hatte er sie aufgegeben?  
Warum?

Um ein bisschen Spaß mit Maggie zu haben? Der alten Zeiten wegen?  
Weil er ihr Chef und sie seine Angestellte war?  
Weil es unmoralisch war, sich mit ihr einzulassen?  
Er wusste, dass er für sie mehr als ein Chef gewesen war. Schon lange. Viel zu lange. Er hätte sie haben können, sie lieben, mit ihr glücklich sein können. Und er hatte es verpatzt. Jetzt, wo ihm bewusst wurde, was er an ihr hatte, dass sie es war, die er brauchte und nicht Maggie, waren ihre Gefühle für ihn erloschen.

Wann hatte er nur angefangen, sich von ihr zu distanzieren, sie zu ignorieren? Ignorieren bis es nichts mehr gab, was ignoriert werden konnte, bis sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Und dass vielleicht für immer.

_Now I've learned that love needs expression  
But I learned too late_

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Dass sie ihn hatte ziehen lassen, damit er sich mit seiner Tochter, mit Abby, aussöhnen konnte.  
Und mit Maggie…

Mit seiner Ex-Frau, für die er plötzlich wieder etwas empfand, zu empfinden glaubte. Oder auch nicht…  
Mit Maggie war es vorbei gewesen, schon lange bevor Lily in sein Leben getreten war. Und lange, bevor Lily das getan hatte, was wohl ihre größte Entbehrung, ihre schwerste Entscheidung gewesen war: Sie hatte ihn ziehen lassen, damit er sich über seine Gefühle klar werden konnte.

Und was hatte er getan?  
Er hatte die Chance genutzt. Zu gut genutzt.  
Genutzt, bis es zu spät war.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie verletzt Lily gewesen sein musste, wie traurig sie in den letzten Wochen ausgesehen hatte.  
Er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie litt. Nur ihr Dasein, das hatte er anfangs noch registriert.  
Und vielleicht ihr Warten. Auf ihn, darauf, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren würde, wenn er sich über seine Gefühle klar geworden war. So hatte sie es ihm in ihrem Abschiedbrief geschrieben.  
Doch auch sie war nur ein Mensch, der nicht ewig warten konnte. Warten wollte.  
Lange, zu lange hatte sie gewartet, auf ein Zeichen von ihm. Ein Zeichen, dass ihr zeigte, dass sie noch eine Chance hatte. Dass ihre Gefühle für ihn erwidert wurden.

Die Zeichen waren nie gekommen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

_She's__ out of my life  
She's o__ut__ of my life_

„Garret?" - „Verschwinden Sie, Jordan. Lassen Sie mich alleine!"

Alleine.  
Ja, das war er wirklich.

Er schlug die Türen seines Büros zu, ließ die Rollos herunter und legte eine seiner Benny Goodman Platten auf. „_It had to be you. I wandered around and finally found somebody who could make me be true."  
_Ja, Benny hatte so Recht.  
Lily wäre es gewesen. Sie hätte es geschafft, ihn aus seiner Lethargie herauszuholen. Sie wäre es gewesen, die ihm hätte zeigen können, was es heißt zu leben, zu lieben.

_Damned Indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep Inside_

Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, sie nie spüren lassen, was er wirklich für sie empfand, was er fühlte, warum er so war, wie er war. Dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Leben, vor der Zukunft. Angst vor dem Alleinsein und – Angst vor einer Bindung.  
Er war zu stolz gewesen, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie mochte, dass sie mehr für ihn war als eine Angestellte, eine Freundin.  
Und er war zu stolz gewesen, ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Er wollte, dass sie blieb. Nicht wegen der Stelle, wegen ihm. Wegen ihnen. Wenn es denn noch einmal ein _ihnen_ gegeben hätte.

Doch er war einfach nicht der Typ für so etwas. Er konnte nicht über seine Gefühle reden.

Wollte es auch nicht.

_And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life_

Manchmal hasste er sich dafür.

Dafür, dass er sich mit seiner Sturheit, mit seinem Zögern, seiner Unentschlossenheit immer wieder selbst verletzte. Sich und die, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Und? Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir… /neugierigbin/_


End file.
